Inheritance
by lucy quinn fabray
Summary: A Ten Things You Didn't Know about two couples and two characters. Nasuada/Murtagh, Eragon/Arya, Brom, and Galbatorix during all three books and beyond. Nasuada/Murtagh - 5. Completed! PRE-INHERITANCE KNOWLEDGE (2010).
1. Nasuada & Murtagh

**_Author's Note:_**

_The Inheritance Cycle_ belongs to CP!

This is a filler between my chapter stories for Harry Potter. As I have yet to write them, inspiration will (hopefully) strike me soon.

I've always wanted to write an_ Inheritance Cycle_ fanfiction, and it was only fitting that I write it about my favorite (coughshouldbecanoncough) pairing, Nasuada and Murtagh. Some of these are my liberties, probably AU, and hopefully in-character.

And, toward the end, are my predictions for Book 4 (heh, which probably won't happen; seeing as Arya is not one of my favorite characters). As we wait for Empire...

Tell me what you think, how I should improve/change it, etc. Enjoy! (:

Loligo7687

**_Author's Note_ (6/19/11):**

All chapters are edited for spelling/grammar/and previous canon mistakes. Book 4 is called _Inheritance_, oddly enough! November, hurry up! c;

~Lucy

**_Author's Note_ (11/30/11):**

Anyone read _Inheritance?_!

~Lucy

**_Author's Note _(7/4/12):**

Story image added. Edited in Photoshop.

~Lucy

* * *

Inheritance

Ten Things You Didn't Know (Or May Have Known) About Murtagh and Nasuada

1. As Nasuada grew up, her father insisted that she learn everything she could. Lessons in mathematics, military strategies, proper lady etiquette, reading, writing, speaking, leadership, and minor sparring techniques were quintessential to her understanding of the world of Alagaësia and the Varden. Ajihad prided himself over the fact that he had raised such an accomplished daughter. Once he felt that Nasuada was ready (once the innocence of his child began to depart), he began to tell her the stories of the Varden; and also those of the Forsworn. She always listened with keen interest, ever captivated by the feats of the rebel group and the audacity of Galbatorix and Morzan to commit such evil. What interested her most, aside from the clashing of good and evil, was that her father had warned her to be wary of Morzan's only son and heir. Nasuada's curiosity was piqued, of course, when Ajihad was condemning a boy her age because he was simply the son of an evil man. She believed that people were inherently good, but some lost it as life progressed like Galbatorix. If there was one person she wanted to meet before she died, it would be Murtagh, son of the evil Morzan. So, naturally, when Nasuada heard of his imprisonment in Farthen Dûr, she just had to meet him.

2. To say the least, Murtagh had an unpleasant childhood. He hardly knew his parents, aside from the drunken and angry father that raised him with fighting skills unparalleled to those of his kin. Even then, Murtagh felt like he never owed his father anything. As he gazed at the long scar in the mirror that marred his back, he felt rage bubble inside of him. Was it fair that his father pitched a sword at him in a drunken stupor? That a child, no more than three, had to endure pain from a sword that had seen many deaths? No, it was not fair, but it was justified in Morzan's eyes. Murtagh was just a tool to pass his inheritance to; to make sure that his lineage would survive. As long as he wasn't dead, the lineage would continue. But Morzan would eventually die, and he died at the hands of Brom. Murtagh did not cry; he held the same stoic face that revealed nothing. Even as Galbatorix swiftly made a point to befriend him, and give him an 'honorable' deed to commit, Murtagh was stoic in expression. Not even when the boy he met outside of Dras-Leona wanted him to direct the Rider to the Varden did his facial features waver. The only time a smile flickered over that somber face was when he saw compassion come from the only welcoming soul of the Varden – Nasuada.

3. No magician was allowed access to Murtagh's mind. Murtagh had only his mind and heart left as his only sanctuary. For too long had people given him the reason to distrust them, and most importantly, helped him lose the capability of loving people. There was no more room for love in his father's heart when all the evil took over; his mother saw him on rare occasions and eventually left him for good. Though this was reasonably outside of his control, Murtagh had no way of knowing this. Therefore, his heart and mind became closed off to all. And, in any case, if happenstance occurred that he'd be recognized, he knew he'd never get that second chance again. But Murtagh did realize that there were exceptions to the rule, however few they were. Eragon had been one of those few, the few that were kind and generous and selfless; and for that, that made Murtagh agree (although reluctantly) to help the boy find the Varden. He also knew the consequences of appearing in front of the rebel group, especially when he recognized the leader, Ajihad. When his fate was sealed to be sent to prison, to be a prisoner for his relations, Murtagh had succeeded in barricading his mind, but his heart began to freeze again. It melted for compassion, however. Even if his heart wasn't totally swayed.

4. As Nasuada made her way down to the prison in Tronjheim, she considered what she was going to say to this Murtagh. Was she going to be able to hold a conversation with a stranger, much less a stranger who wasn't welcomed in her world? Could her words be enough to get him to speak? Nasuada wasn't entirely sure, but the opportunity arrived to meet him at last. And even if she didn't get to talk to him, it was enough that she got to see him.

"Good evening, Murtagh," Nasuada said politely, looking between the bars at their prisoner. He peered up at her, somewhat startled she could tell. "I don't agree with my father's decision to put you here. Not that he'd agree to let me visit you either, but I don't really believe that that's very fair," she added, when Murtagh remained silent.

His initial sharp look softened, but his tongue remained quiet. She left soon afterward, giving him a promise that she'd return another day. And she kept that promise as said, and eventually Murtagh replied to her. They'd share intelligent conversations and they were both impressed with each other. If Nasuada didn't know any better, she thought she had growing feelings for the captive. Even with Ajihad forbidding her visits to the captive, it made her all the more willing to disobey him.

Nasuada never disobeyed her father.

5. Nasuada was thoroughly depressed at her father's death. Her father had been her only family for all of her years and now she was completely alone. Well, not in a literal sense. She had her advisors, her people, and Eragon. The Council of Elders had named her the successor to Ajihad, and with the help of Eragon and Saphira, she became a great leader and simply not a puppet to be controlled. Nasuada came to terms with her sudden thrust into leadership, her father's death, and the fact that Murtagh had disappeared. Of course The Twins were another issue, but Nasuada wasn't sure if Murtagh was dead or alive.

When she heard that he was alive and well, and in the hands of Galbatorix serving as his secret weapon, Nasuada dismissed herself to her tent and wept for the first time since her father's death.

Betrayal stung deep and it didn't make it any easier that it could have been by Murtagh's hand by which Ajihad died. The order to kill Murtagh within Varden boundaries was soon proclaimed, especially when Eragon and Saphira barely survived their encounters with the new Rider.

She hoped to rescind her order. She really did.

6. If there was some sick irony in his life, it would be that he had stumbled back into Galbatorix's reach. Not just that even; when Galbatorix had brought the red egg that he possessed to Murtagh, it had hatched for him. The ruby red dragon was a reminder of his father, the evil done to the innocent, and the blood spilt from Zar'roc. However, there was a certain amount of love Murtagh felt for his dragon, an amount he had truly never felt before. Even as he served the enemy, he felt inclined to share his heart, especially when his life was centered around Thorn.

Murtagh was moved by pity when Eragon and Saphira had little strength left to fight. To kill Eragon would be very wrong. To kill one of Thorn's kin would be even worse. Even as Murtagh had expected harsh punishment, even worse than the first time, there was a fine line he was walking.

As he grew as a person, the oaths that bound him fell loose, unable to constrain servant to master. Thorn hurried off like the wind, finally experiencing the freedom he had never known. However, Galbatorix had not gone without a fight.

_Do not worry, Murtagh._ Thorn comforted his Rider as best he could, but Murtagh had slipped into unconsciousness.

7. The Trial of the Long Knives was more than just a test of will and strength. Nasuada had to prove her worthiness of the position of leader of the Varden, although she was more than qualified for it. Fadawar was defeated, since she would fight until all her blood was spilled. This would demonstrate to her people once and for all that she truly deserved her position, that she was able to lead them into battle.

Nasuada insisted that her wounds be healed normally, even if it meant that the cuts would scar her arms permanently. It was also a declaration for the men that were wounded badly in battle. She was not above her people, so she insisted that she suffer like them.

Because of this, her people were willing to listen to her and agree to go to battle, the battle that would decide Alagaësia's fate.

8. Murtagh had returned to the Varden in ragged, bloody shape, but Nasuada had rescinded her order to kill the Rider within Varden boundaries. The soldiers spared him and he was sent to the Healers immediately. On Nasuada's request, Murtagh was sent to her tent when he was feeling completely rested and well.

Hearing the flutter of wings outside her tent, Nasuada turned to face the entrance to welcome her visitor. As expected, Murtagh entered and bowed his head gently to give his respect to her. As he straightened, she approached him and moved her hand swiftly across his face.

"My Lady?" Murtagh said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Why?" she replied coldly, flexing her wrist. "Because you kept me waiting too long."

And, as the previous façade gave way, Nasuada threw herself against Murtagh and cried for the second time since her father's death.

"I had orders to kill you, Murtagh. Why come back?" Nasuada finally asked, her ebony cheeks stained with tears.

Murtagh's eyes were soft. "I stayed away far too long. It's time I make amends."

Before he realized his feelings, or for that matter what he was going to do, Murtagh pulled Nasuada close and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away.

9. During the final battle, the one that would decide Alagaësia's fate, Nasuada had to summon the strength to let her people fight this one bloody battle. She had many alliances on her side, including three Riders and their dragons. Roran, Eragon's cousin, had been the newest addition. The emerald dragon was young, but was taught by Saphira and Thorn so he had knowledge beyond his years. Beroan and Roran were a formidable duo and they were ready to fight as twilight approached.

Nasuada's cuts had healed, enabling her to fight beside the Varden and its alliances. It was a long, bloody battle.

Eragon's weak smile transformed her tired expression, as well as the message that was conveyed from his eyes to hers. _Galbatorix's dead. I killed him. It's finally over._

The enemy fled after their king had perished and were being pursued by some of the Varden. Roran had returned with Eragon, but Murtagh had headed the pursuit party with Thorn.

Nasuada felt like her father's death had been avenged and she had not disappointed her people. Most of all, they were all finally free.

10. The days following the war were absolute peace. Of course, save for the occasional sighting of an Urgal, but other than that, it was quite peaceful.

Katrina, Roran's wife, was pregnant with their second child. The first, a daughter, they named after Roran's mother.

Saphira and Thorn grew closer, even though Beroan was constantly chattering to both. Shruikan took charge to distract him, as the King's dragon was spared in battle. Like Murtagh, the obsidian dragon had merely been a tool as revenge.

Eragon and Arya's relationship blossomed and it was safe to say that she no longer spurned his advances. As Islanzadí's position belonged to Arya solely (since the queen's death), Eragon and Arya went away with Saphira for the time being to rule Du Weldenvarden.

As for Nasuada, she was no longer alone. She loved Murtagh and he showed no indication of leaving again. Though the old Murtagh was gone, the one she first had feelings for, the new Murtagh was even better.

And Murtagh, who thought himself incapable of loving, found out that he could love.

Finally, Nasuada's theory that people were inherently good was still upheld – one just had to give them the chance.


	2. Eragon & Arya

**_Author's Note:_**

EragonxArya time! I'm a firm believer in happy endings. Are you? Because I think Arya will only make Eragon happy, truly happy.

Again, these are probably AU, my only thoughts, etc. And I really don't know how Eragon will have to leave, so I made something up. (:

Enjoy!

Loligo7687

**_Author's Note_ (6/19/11):**

Spelling/grammar is edited.

~Lucy

**_(3/4/13)_** *Guest: I published your review on purpose. You flame and call me an 'idiot', yet it's spelled 'series' not 'sieris'. Moreover, I published the last chapter of this entire story in MARCH OF 2010, whereas _Inheritance_, the last book in the Cycle, was published in NOVEMBER OF 2011. Did you even bother to read any of my author's notes? Or the date on this story? Guess not. Good day. ~Lucy

* * *

Ten Things You Didn't Know (Or May Have Known) About Eragon and Arya

1. When Eragon had ventured into the Spine, not knowing that he'd be thrown into the world only Brom the Storyteller had illustrated with words, it was for food. Sloan had driven his prices higher and higher, and his Uncle Garrow could no longer afford to buy quality meat from the butcher. Eragon was shooting game for a meal and his dignity. Roran was always going on about how he'd come home empty-handed or how terrible his accuracy was. With determination, Eragon pulled back on the string to release the arrow at his target.

The arrow missed. The deer sprinted away. All that gave Eragon ease was the bluish looking rock that had magically appeared on the ground naught a few feet from his hiding spot. Picking it up, he figured it might fetch a nice price.

He was wrong. Sloan refused his sale, especially when Eragon let slip the origin of the rock. Returning back with nothing but a blue rock, Eragon sighed. Roran was going to tease him to no end. That was the least of his problems.

Eragon would be thrust into a position he believed to be extinct. In fact, it was very much extant.

2. Durza had been the ultimate cause of Fäolin's death. Well, Arya had concluded that he had perished in the mission. No body was found and she had barely escaped death herself. Durza was slowly killing her with torture. And she would never tell where she sent the dragon egg, even if death would soon overtake her.

It did reach its destination, just not to the right person. Intended for Brom, it had ended up in Eragon's possession. But it had been right, since the dragon egg had hatched for the teenage boy. And that also had saved her ultimately.

Traveling with the dragon's egg for so long had made a connection between them, however weak it was. But it was strong enough to lead him to her and rescue her from Gil'ead. Then she led him to the Varden, in her comatose-like state. She was given the antidote and Arya was saved yet again.

She didn't like to be the lady who had to be rescued. But somehow, Arya didn't mind much that Eragon had bravely been her knight.

Even if he had been rash, young, and inexperienced; qualities Arya loathed.

3. Saphira was the most beautiful creature Eragon had ever seen. Er… maybe Arya beat her out by a smidge, but he'd never let on. Though he was sure Saphira knew, since his dragon's jealousy was ever prevalent. Eragon reassured Saphira and she seemed content for the moment.

When her egg had hatched, he was relatively displeased that she was the cause for the mark on his palm and her insatiable appetite was getting harder to hide. Overall, however, he had loved her since she had first hatched. It was a different type of love, one he couldn't exactly describe. They shared the world as one and he'd be devastated if any harm befell her.

They grew together as the months and years passed and they became more and more powerful. Allying with Nasuada and the Varden, they were well on their way to destroying the evil king.

_Did you know that you were my first love?_

Saphira laughed, in her dragon-y way. _Do you not still love me, Eragon?_

_Of course I do. Why would you even need to ask?_

_I don't. I just don't understand why you haven't moved on._

Eragon glanced across the night to the elf pacing around the fire.

_You mean, from you to Arya?_

_Precisely. Goodnight, little one._

_I think you're a little jealous._

Saphira opened an eye. _Jealous?_

_You have competition._

_What competition?_

It was Eragon's turn to laugh. _You're jealous._

_Of course not. In any case, you have my approval._

_Thanks, Saphira._

At that moment, Eragon hoped that Arya had not been paying attention to him, especially with the color rising to his cheeks.

4. Eragon thought he was going to truly die. He saw the maroon eyes flicker to his chest, the spot that would end the Rider's life. The teenage boy did the only thing he could with an injured back: he winced and waited for the blow.

It never came. Eragon heard the destruction of the Isidar Mithrim and he saw the opportune moment to strike back at Durza. While the Shade was distracted by the falling shards, Eragon took Zar'roc and launched it hard into Durza's chest.

The Shade looked at the sword sticking from out of his chest and his face revealed pure astonishment. Eragon still felt faint and somewhat pained from the blow to his back. But something changed from that moment on. The teenage boy was no longer just Eragon.

He was Eragon Shadeslayer, the one who had defeated Durza. The one who had saved many lives and possibly more lives in the future. He was the new hope for Alagaësia.

He had Arya to thank, of course. Her quick and possible rash thinking had led to his great deed. And he'd never forget it.

5. Eragon had learned a lot when he had stayed in Du Weldenvarden, land of the elves. He learned elven customs, the way the elves lived, how to train his skills carefully, and many others things that blew his mind.

For example, Eragon had been graced by the dragons with a gift. The gift had transformed him into an elf and he became much more agile and fit for his Rider position. And best of all, it was another thing that made it possible for Arya to like him.

Even though she seemed to be avoiding him…

Maybe because he had eaten meat? Or continued to?

_That's the natural order of things. You don't see me eating leaves off a tree so I can spare whatever prey I may come across._

That had been Saphira's current argument for getting Eragon to eat meat again. He did eat meat again, however. Eragon missed the taste and Saphira's first sentence had combated his conflicted feelings.

He also learned that his father had been Brom. Eragon couldn't have been happier. He was going to revisit the grave and make sure it would never be harmed.

It was the least he could do for his father. Eragon wished he could have done more. But somehow, beating Galbatorix would make up for everything. Hopefully.

6. Arya had loved Fäolin. She tightened and clammed up at the mention of his name nowadays, especially when Eragon was advancing ever so quickly on her. His death was a burden on her soul, a toll that made her seem incapable of moving on.

She wanted to move on. Fäolin would want her to. But Arya was the older one now and by far larger a number than Fäolin was to her. For that, she was hesitant to show feelings for Eragon. She only meant well. It would be too hard to bear the death of another companion, especially when Eragon was so inexperienced as a Rider and susceptible to harm (for example, Durza).

That changed, of course, when Eragon was transformed into an elf. Even so, something made her pull away from him. Maybe it was the amount of time they had been acquainted? That he was far too quick to move in such a romantic relationship?

Arya didn't want to hurt him. But she had to end his advances. Regrettably, she realized that (as she spent more time with the Rider) she began to question her previous actions. This was only regrettable because she had finally moved on.

7. Islanzadí was murdered, like the leaders before her. Galbatorix was finally striking at the positions of power, to rid the leader and weaken the race under his control. However, this plan had failed in many ways.

Nasuada, Orik, and Arya had inherited the position of power. Rightfully earning the spot, or even in the case of pure inheritance, the murders had simply made the alliances between races stronger with time.

To say the least, Arya had cried for days after the news of her mother's death. Not even Eragon's flower had cheered her and she was inconsolable to all. Arya would not leave her tent, even on the night of battle.

Eragon risked his life by entering her tent, clearly unwanted, and tried to cheer her up. Even though the two armies were lining up for the greatest battle of them all, Arya seemed content enough to grieve while her world was fighting for freedom.

"Arya," Eragon said, in a firm but nice tone. "I can't comfort you if you don't let me."

Arya turned to face him, her face serious. There were no tears staining her cheeks, but her eyes looked severely pained. Eragon had never seen Arya in such a saddened state and he hesitated.

"Eragon," Arya started to say, annunciating his name clearly, "I'm sorry."

With elf-like grace, Arya prevented Eragon from replying. His eyes had widened, but his lips moved gracefully with hers when the initial shock had ceased.

Murtagh had checked the tent for Eragon, needing to answer some questions that Nasuada had regarding the upcoming battle. Nodding to Saphira, he hadn't understood her dragon-y smile. He did, however, when he saw the pair kissing.

"Finally," he murmured to himself, deciding to wait outside instead.

8. Murtagh had always mystified Eragon. Why had he been hesitant to take him to the Varden? Why had he refused to be probed? And why on Galbatorix's dead body did he save Eragon in Gil'ead?

He felt a bond with the troubled Murtagh and later did he realize that the bond was like that to family. In fact, he couldn't believe that they were brothers.

Well, half-brothers. Galbatorix hadn't known any better and therefore told Murtagh the truth he believed. Even though Murtagh came close to killing him, Eragon wasn't angry. He was hurt, but it was outside both their controls.

"You'll forgive me, Eragon?" Murtagh said, starting off their first conversation since his kidnapping and forced servitude. "I didn't want to kill you, it was Galbatorix-"

Eragon interrupted him. "I understand, Murtagh. You had to do what you had to. I cannot put that against you. We're brothers," he said, nodding for effect.

Murtagh smiled, which was more common nowadays since his released bondage. "Not quite brothers."

Eragon paused. "Nasuada told you."

"She thought it was only fair for me to know the truth."

"Of course. I'd hardly expect you to believe me if I told you outright."

They shared a laugh together and Murtagh's past had been forgotten for once.

9. At twilight, the Varden sensed that the enemy was taking advantage of the growing darkness. It had eventually grown so dark that Eragon could barely see his hand in front of his face, even with perfect elf vision. Most of the Varden were on vigilant watch and Galbatorix's army had progressed further in the night.

The next morning, the first arrow had been fired, and war finally broke out between the two sides. Magicians, sorcerers, Riders, and all races fought in the bloody battle for days. Neither side bulged, but a stroke of luck let the Riders advance on Galbatorix.

The Varden had the upper hand and it drove Galbatorix to pieces. Even with the Eldunarí, he was still overtaken by the Riders. It was three dragons to one and three Riders to one. Shruikan could not endure all the pain he was receiving and eventually fell limp with exhaustion.

Galbatorix was fearfully alone. He had his skills as a magician and warrior, but he been stripped of his power source. With nothing but a sword and weakened magic, he dueled Eragon to the death. Until those seven words uttered by Brom were of use… Galbatorix was not favored to win any longer.

Eragon held Brisingr steadily as he aimed for the evil king's heart. With a sickening plunge, Galbatorix looked down on his bleeding chest.

He laughed. "I have not died, Eragon Shadeslayer. I died the day my dragon died."

With that, Galbatorix, once a great and good Rider, slumped to the ground and died.

Eragon returned to Saphira, weary and tired, and returned to the where the Varden was. They were celebrating the victory as Galbatorix's army was retreating, but some were mourning. Eragon saw Roran, Nasuada, and Murtagh among the crowd, but Arya was nowhere to be found.

"Take care, Eragon," Arya had said before departing, for she was helping the other magicians as assigned. And now she was missing.

Hurrying over to Nasuada, his eyes conveyed the long awaited message. He had killed the king and freed Alagaësia from oppression. Eragon also couldn't help but to express his worry over the Queen of Du Weldenvarden.

Nasuada led him over to the wounded. Among them, Arya was surrounded by Angela and Trianna. They were healing a wound inflicted by an arrow. As Eragon approached, Arya stuck out her hand for him to take.

"I'm proud of you, Eragon," she said quietly, wincing as Trianna performed a healing spell.

"I love you, Arya," Eragon replied, but that hadn't been what he was going to say. It was what he wanted to say, but the embarrassment rose on his cheeks anyway.

"I love you too, Eragon."

Angela giggled. "I'm always right, aren't I?"

10. The days after the war were utter peace.

Eragon was favored to head Alagaësia, but his heart wasn't into it. The prophecy was bugging him, as he wasn't sure how long he had left to stay. Instead, he offered the position to Roran. Roran had sacrificed so much and it was only fair to give to one who had given much themself. Roran accepted and Katrina became the queen alongside him.

Birgit finally rescinded her threats to kill Roran. After all, Galbatorix was dead and that was the ultimate cause of her husband's death.

Arya returned to Du Weldenvarden to rule her people. Eragon joined her some time after, since Saphira was hesitant to leave Thorn. After some convincing, they bade their goodbyes and helped rule the elven land peacefully.

Angela approached them years later, with a strange smile.

"The prophecy, Eragon," she said simply.

By that time, a purple dragon had joined the royal family. Saphira's daughter had hatched to Arya and it was fit as Eragon had seen before.

"I'll miss it," Eragon said, mounting Saphira.

"As will I," Arya countered, mounting her dragon.

"It won't be as bad so long as I'm with you."

"I'm yours, forever."

Both Riders sailed through the air as they left Alagaësia forever. Eragon looked back once, but that naturally couldn't be helped.

_I never asked for any of this, Saphira._

_Well, are you happy?_

_Yes. Yes I am._

_That's all that matters. No regrets, Eragon._

_None whatsoever._


	3. Brom

**_Author's Note:_**

Yay! Brom's chapter! He's among one of my favorite characters in the cycle and his death was very tragic. This tibit is very much canon, unfortunately. D:

Then I realized that Brom is in _Eragon_, which I haven't read in about three years. So feel free to correct me on anything! I want to stay as canon as possible!

And some of the quotes are from _Eragon_. You can probably tell. :p

Hope you enjoy this chapter! (:

Loligo7687

_**Author's Note **_**(6/19/11):**

Spelling/grammar edited.

~Lucy

_**Author's Note**_ **(7/20/11):**

Angela Shadeslayer:

I'm not sure if you'll read my story again, but I wanted to reply to you somehow since you were anon. You are correct, Brom did pursue the thief and discovered that Morzan had murdered him, in turn murdering Morzan. Number 3 was a bit misleading, as I mentioned it properly in number 7, though without mentioning the murder of the thief. It was confusing, in hindsight, to switch from the present to the past and back and forth rather than a linear numbering. Also, after reading _Eragon_ recently, Brom did not know what Zar'roc meant, so number 7 is not canon in that sense. xD Thanks for reviewing!

~Lucy

* * *

Ten Things You Didn't Know (Or May Have Known) About Brom

1. It was an honor to have been chosen by the Riders to become a Rider. Brom was overjoyed at the thought of attaining such a powerful and noble role. Oromis and Glaedr were his mentors throughout his training years and they were the ones who had suggested names for his new dragon.

_Saphira_. The name was wonderful to his ears. His dragon couldn't agree more.

Brom and Saphira trained for years under Oromis' guidance, eventually reaching the highest stage of training possible. All the while, he also was under the wing of another Rider named Morzan.

Morzan constantly rolled his eyes at the young Rider, easily taking Brom's kindness to his advantage. It was too easy to boss him around since Brom followed Morzan like a lost puppy dog. This unwavering loyalty and admiration would turn deadly for Morzan in the future, but the feeling of power and control made the Rider blind.

It wasn't a surprise when Morzan joined Galbatorix and Brom chose the good side.

2. Saphira was part of his identity, the part that made him a true Rider. He had learned everything with her, through tough times and difficult maneuvers during training. They were one and Brom would never let anything harm her. Never.

Some promises could not be kept, no matter how hard one tried. Brom learned that the hard way, and as a result, his heart had cracked into two pieces.

He could still picture the moment vividly. Saphira was lying on the ground, her chest heaving slowly. The rate of breathing kept decreasing every minute and there was nothing Brom could do. The amount of magic it required would surely kill him and he wasn't skilled enough to try to mess with the Ancient Language.

Brom watched Saphira die, with tears filling his eyes. His eyes flickered to the sword wound inflicted by Zar'roc on her chest.

_Morzan_. Brom suddenly grew angry. Although he had lost his sword in battle, he swore that he would kill his former idol and Galbatorix if it was the last thing he would ever do. The pain was great, but Brom overcame his grief to become a powerful enemy to the Empire.

3. Brom's greatest legacy was the Varden. He founded the rebel group, sworn to defy Galbatorix's rule and try and bring down the evil Rider. Even going as far as to lead the organization for a few years, this was truly Brom's vision of revenge. However, he gave up his position in pursuit of his ultimate goal: to kill Morzan, the Rider who had betrayed him.

However, there were other missions involved in the whole scheme of things. A certain sapphire dragon egg became in the possession of Brom after a series of plotting and executing. Jeod Longshanks had discovered a passage into Urû'baen and the two had planned a theft. The theft went well, except for the fact that the thief had not returned to the Varden as planned. Chasing after the man, it was recovered in Gil'ead where it was safely brought to the rebel group.

That was the start of great things from the Varden and Brom.

4. There were things Brom could not foretell, especially when he organized missions against the Empire. Taking up the role of assassin in Morzan's castle, it was a personal vendetta for ever idolizing the twisted Rider. His target was not Morzan himself, but his right-hand _woman_. The Black Hand was a very beautiful woman indeed. Brom had pretended to be a mere gardener, evading the wards successfully around the castle. However, something much more powerful than a ward attracted him to Selena, Morzan's wife.

Brom had fallen in love with her. They would meet whenever Morzan was away and Selena eventually saw Brom's side of the picture: Morzan was an awful man and did not truly love her as she did to him. Somewhat unexpectedly, she loved Brom back.

This was fair enough revenge and much more satisfying than killing Morzan instead. Even more interesting to the love affair was that Selena bore Brom a son. To prevent Morzan from finding out this knowledge, she left him in the care of her brother, Garrow. Selena never told Brom outright, but he had figured it out from the healers. Off to her birth place, Carvahall, Brom made sure that his son was safe.

After the egg had been delivered safely to the Varden, Brom went into hiding in Carvahall. And so, Brom the Storyteller fell upon the town to keep a watchful eye over his son, and possibly to wait out the chance to see a new Rider challenge the throne before he died.

5. Eragon reminded Brom of Selena in many ways. Of course, they shared many of the same physical characteristics naturally. But Brom saw potential in his son, the same potential to become something great and extraordinary like his mother.

But for now, Brom watched over Eragon in Carvahall. Whenever the boy was free from working on the farm, he'd travel up to the town to listen to his tales of dragons. His delight and fascination was clearly written on his face.

The Storyteller longed to tell Eragon that he was his father, but it was dangerous for the both of them if Brom gave in to his desire. The Empire would have a conniption if Brom had resurfaced from the dead and that he had a son.

The son of Brom might prove dangerous to the Empire, whether taking up the leader position of the Varden, or becoming much more. They feared inheritance. Eragon's inheritance would come when he was fifteen, and very much unexpected.

6. Brom was used to the eye rolls and skepticism from the adults in Carvahall, especially at such a time when the name Galbatorix and his deeds were not dared to be spoken. They knew he'd get in trouble with the Empire someday, when someday meant now or soon. He merely ignored the adults with a sly smile and continued his lengthy and numerous tales.

His favorite audiences were the children, since they had open minds and imaginations to appreciate his tales of dragons and Riders before the fall. He described the dragons in great detail, like Saphira, and the land where they trained. These stories eventually transitioned into the fall of the Riders and the evil Galbatorix did against the peace keepers.

Some of the children would cover their eyes at this point; however, Eragon was completely mesmerized by the tales. He wasn't surprised when the boy had visited him, asking him specific questions about dragons. What did surprise Brom was the fact that Eragon wanted to know dragon names.

Listing a short list of dragon names, both male and female, he was almost hesitant to omit a name more dear to him. _Saphira_.

Eragon's eyes had a strange sort of shimmer in them, but the moment soon passed. The boy left quickly, leaving Brom alone again. With a sly smile, the Storyteller sat back in his chair and lit his smoke pipe; he was quite content.

7. Brom's eyes had been opened to the truth of how horrible a man Morzan truly was. He was idolizing a monster, a manipulator, and most of all, a murderer. This former admiration quickly melted into rage and fury, giving Brom a purpose to fulfill. Revenge kept him from falling into despair and grief, and Saphira _would_ be avenged.

In the meantime, Brom was organizing missions and such for the Varden. He also had to acquire a new sword, since losing his old one at the same time he lost his dragon. There came a time when the egg had to be retrieved from the thief and it was time to finally face Morzan once and for all.

"Give it up, old man," Morzan spat, as two swords met. Brom and the Rider were fairly equal in skill, but Brom had an edge over the evil man. Saphira's death had inspired him.

"Never, Morzan," Brom replied, the name like poison on his tongue.

With a surge of strength, Brom was able to knock Zar'roc away from Morzan, leaving the Rider completely weaponless. He saw fear, something that gave him immense satisfaction. Morzan was going to pay from his dragon's death and for destroying his world.

"Do it, kill me Brom," Morzan hissed. "You've gone soft, old man. No wonder your dragon died."

Brom aimed carefully. "You know nothing, Morzan. Go to Hell, you bastard."

And so, Brom had completed his revenge against Morzan. Picking up Zar'roc, he examined the blade closely. He shook his head.

"So aptly named," Brom commented, turning his back on the dead Rider.

8. Discovering that his son had become a Rider, Brom was instilled with a new hope. The new Saphira was just as spirited as his former Saphira and he confided in her all sorts of information and secrets. These secrets had to be kept from Eragon, no matter what. There would be a time when it was proper to tell, but it wasn't now.

Brom's ultimate secret was the fact that Eragon was his son and it was certainly not to be revealed.

Saphira and Brom would have mental sparring when Eragon wasn't aware. They would challenge each other about dragons and the like, but his experience would always triumph over her inexperience. Nevertheless, it made Saphira trust the Storyteller. She was once leery of his company, but his presence was comforting. Especially the times where Eragon always managed to get himself into trouble…

_You'll watch over him, I hope?_

_You don't sound like you'll be here for much longer._

_My time is over. I've lived my life and it's time to make way for the new generation._

_But… who will help us?_

_The Varden, Saphira. Promise you'll get him there?_

_I promise, old man._

Brom laughed. _Good._

_9. This'll be easy, Saphira. Watch._

Brom stood opposite of Eragon, holding an identical-looking stick in his hands. Eragon charged at the old man, ready to strike the first blow. However, Brom had moved so quickly (so much more agile than he gave him credit for) and hit Eragon in the back.

"Defend yourself!" Brom cried out, a hint of laughter escaping from his lips.

Eragon charged again, with the same result as before. Saphira watched with pure amusement.

_Easy, huh, Eragon?_

_Oh, quiet Saphira._

"Just as I feared. A Dragon Rider who can't beat an old man!" Brom said laughing, throwing his stick down to the ground.

"It's just luck," Eragon mumbled.

10. There was something more important than his own life. Eragon's life was more valuable, considering that his son was inches away from death and that he was the new hope for the Varden. Without another thought, Brom stepped in front of the dagger and took it in the ribs.

He knew he was going to die the moment it struck him.

"You're a Dragon Rider!" Eragon exclaimed, seeing the mark upon Brom's palm.

"Once upon a time that was true... but no more. When I was young... younger than you are now, I was chosen... chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. While they trained me, I became friends with another apprentice... Morzan, before he was a Forsworn. But then he betrayed us to Galbatorix... and in the fighting at Doru Areaba - Vroengard's city - my young dragon was killed. Her name... was Saphira," Brom replied, solemnly.

Eragon understood. That was why he was so knowledgeable when it came to dragons and why he had spoken so softly about the name Saphira.

In addition to revealing the fact that he was a Dragon Rider, Brom told Eragon seven words in the Ancient Language that would prove useful in the future. They would. Eragon would know when to use them.

"And now for the greatest adventure of all."

Those were Brom's last words. He died happy, knowing that he'd meet Galbatorix in Hell soon enough.


	4. Galbatorix

**_Author's Note:_**

Finally done! Galbatorix's chapter was certainly difficult, but I used references to make sure I made it as canon as possible.

As always, tell me if there's something inaccurate!

Loligo7687

P.S. Can you believe the _villain_ hasn't appeared in the cycle so far (as far as personally appearing, not just mentioning)? That's totally BA. ;D

**_Author's Note_ (6/19/11):**

Spelling/grammar edited.

~Lucy

* * *

Ten Things You Didn't Know (Or May Have Known) About Galbatorix

1. At the mere age of ten, Galbatorix was already a potential asset to the Riders. He was tested, of course, to see if he was able to join the elite community. Galbatorix was the perfect contender for the next dragon.

It was too good to be true. It had to be.

Galbatorix quickly excelled in the areas of spell casting and combat, all useful skills in becoming a great and powerful Dragon Rider. However, instead of remaining humble, his ego inflated like a balloon. His successes fueled his vanity, his arrogance, and most of all, his sense of immortality. Nothing could touch him.

He received his dragon, Jarnunvösk. She was absolutely perfect for him. Galbatorix's successes transferred to her and they flew effortlessly and flawlessly through the air. Jarnunvösk was soon ready to be taken into real combat with Urgals and whatever else creatures dared to threaten the peace.

They were immortal. That was known. But just like the elves, they were just as susceptible to the mortality of war. Galbatorix had to learn his lesson, but he learned it very hard. Much harder than necessary; it started to spiral out of control.

It _was_ too good to be true.

2. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't supposed to be this terrible. This mission certainly wasn't supposed to harm his dragon, Jarnunvösk.

Galbatorix just wanted to test his powers as a Dragon Rider. He, with two other Riders, went into the Spine toward Urgal territory. They made camp and everything seemed okay. Until the Urgals ambushed their camp…

Galbatorix awoke with a fright. The others had been too slow. He saw two dragons laying in a large puddle of blood, their Riders fending off Urgals while tears ran down their faces. There were too many and the two eventually fell with an arrow in their chests.

He was gaining the upper hand while Jarnunvösk held her own, but a stray arrow intended for Galbatorix hit his dragon in the chest.

She died as he watched her, defending himself against the Urgals. If he had only knew more magic! With this new fury, Galbatorix killed the remaining Urgals while suffering tremendous wounds. He wandered through the woods in a delirious state, until a farmer found him on the outskirts of the Spine and told the Elders.

Once he healed properly, his first words to the Elders were the ones that demanded another dragon. However, Oromis saw the madness behind his eyes. The Elder persuaded the others to not grant the request, which caused Galbatorix's façade to peel away. He swore that he'd exact his revenge one day for this denial.

Galbatorix was a man of his word.

3. Since the death of his dragon could have been prevented had he known more magic at the time, Galbatorix began to train in darker arts in secret. These dark arts gave rise to his power, a power he lacked as a Dragon Rider. He was stronger than ever and it began the recovery of his vanity.

Persuasion was not a dark art, but it served a similar purpose. He convinced another Rider to assassinate an Elder. It worked. When the deed was done, Galbatorix killed the Rider and his dragon in cold blood. He took the Eldunarí from the Rider's dragon and ran off into the woods to evade his pursuers.

Managing to harness the Eldunarí's power to his will, Galbatorix was able to find and convince a Rider named Morzan to join his cause. The man was weak-willed and therefore easy to twist. With his help, they stole a young hatchling for Galbatorix. With the dark arts he had learned, he forced Shruikan into servitude to be his new dragon. He was virtually untouchable.

Twelve others joined them. They were the Forsworn, the Riders that had betrayed the values of the original purpose of the elite community. Galbatorix mercilessly hunted and killed all the Riders who did not join his cause, capturing each and every Eldunarí from the physically dead dragons. Even Vrael, leader of the Riders.

But not Brom… that man was going to ruin _everything_.

4. The takeover wasn't that hard. With the Forsworn, Galbatorix captured the capital city and murdered the current king of the land. He became the self-proclaimed King of Alagaësia, ruling under the simple name of The Empire. His capital was renamed Urû'baen and it remained his home for at least the next half a century. Galbatorix never ventured out, since he had his Forsworn to do that.

With any similar situation, The Empire fell into chaos with Galbatorix's seclusion to harness every Eldunarí's power to his will. The military restoration was not very nice, and at the least, brutal. There was unrest and dislike among many of the men, but he was here to stay as king. They'd have to be loyal to him, or else face death.

Except the Varden… they openly defied him. They mocked him, escaped his loyalty, and stole one of his precious eggs. Even more to enhance his rage, they killed each and every one of his Forsworn. Brom saved Morzan for last and all Galbatorix had left were two dragon eggs and the son of Morzan.

Galbatorix was trying to create the perfect world… and these pesky rebels were slowly crumbling it. He'd crush them before they found a Rider worthy of the sapphire egg.

5. Morzan had been a faithful servant, completing every task Galbatorix gave to him. The man even found a wife and fathered a child. The lineage of Riders would continue, hopefully, and maybe the boy, Murtagh, might prove useful to The Empire one day.

When Brom had slain Morzan, Murtagh had inherited the castle where they lived. He was also supposed to inherit Zar'roc, but Brom had stolen that as well. He grew even more disconsolate than normal and Galbatorix took this opportunity to extend his persuasion skills.

He befriended Murtagh and convinced him to join his side. To an extent… when Galbatorix ordered him to ambush and kill everyone in a village known to house the rebels, Murtagh refused and eventually fled. Galbatorix was prepared.

Murtagh escaped, however. Galbatorix killed a couple Urgals when he found out, merely for spite and rage. He'd find the boy again. The Varden would never accept the son of a Forsworn, the very thing they were fighting against. Murtagh would remain a wanderer and his troops would come across him someday.

That day came after the loss at Farthen Dûr.

6. Since Galbatorix had been nice the first time around, it was time to not be the nice guy. He spun the dark arts to create a web of oaths that Murtagh could not escape from, since he could discover the True Name of the boy. There was no possible way he could escape, because Murtagh could not change who he was. He was Morzan's son, the son of a murderer.

But he wondered if Murtagh held the potential to become the next Rider…

The next moment he had, Galbatorix forced Murtagh near the red egg he possessed. Murtagh held the unfamiliar egg in his hands before the shell began to shake and crack. Thorn emerged at that moment and Galbatorix wore his crooked smile.

That leveled the playing field. Well, the balance was tipped in his direction. Eragon was going to fail when Murtagh had unlimited power and strength. However, compassion often led to disaster.

After Oromis' death, Galbatorix noticed a slight change in Murtagh. He was growing out of his distrustful nature and he showed… compassion? Compassion? Morzan had thrown a sword at the boy, treated him like he was worth nothing, and never saw his mother! How could this happen?

And just as he blinked, Murtagh and Thorn had fled the capital. Galbatorix was furious as his power over the two had vanished. His dream was nearly completely crushed. There was only the green egg left…

7. Oromis, Oromis, Oromis. The Elder that had refused him a dragon was going to pay for that dear mistake against Galbatorix. He was a man of his word.

In Gil'ead, the elves invaded with the Elder and his dragon. Murtagh and Thorn were naturally going to fight this threat and it was rather even for the crippled Elder. Oromis and Glaedr held their own until Galbatorix decided to interfere.

Using Murtagh as his tool, he took possession and spoke to Oromis through him. An apology came first, for the deeds he had to do to come to this point. As he did to Murtagh, he extended an invitation to help create a peaceful world.

Oromis refused. The Elder would pay for his refusal.

He suffered a seizure during the fight, enabling Murtagh to kill him easily. Glaedr fell as well, although no Eldunarí was present.

_Eragon_. The Elder was no fool.

8. The green egg was the only one left. The Varden would take care of Murtagh to make sure he was not harmed. They needed as many Riders as possible. So Galbatorix was growing desperate and decided to take it outside of city boundaries to find the rightful Rider.

That turned out to be a very bad idea indeed. Varden spies had grown numerous and wide and heard of the deed. His army was incompetent at handling such a task and he should have gone out instead. However, he had to put up with the unrest in the capital, due to Murtagh's escape. Everything was falling apart.

The Varden stole the egg. Ten Urgals died for that. The new Rider was unexpected and relatively unknown. Eragon's cousin, Roran, became the next threat to The Empire and Galbatorix's dream of a perfect and peaceful world.

_Shruikan!_

_Yes, Galbatorix?_

_Prepare for war._

_Of course._

Shruikan wasn't particularly interested in fighting Galbatorix's war, seeing as he had been in captivity ever since he had been a hatchling. But if there was one thing you didn't do, it was to disobey Galbatorix.

9. The beginning of the end started with the announcement of the newest Rider. Durza had failed his mission and the sapphire egg had landed in the possession of a farm boy. Eragon and Saphira became dragon and Rider and there was nothing Galbatorix could do about it now.

Every time he tried to capture the boy to force him to his side, his army would completely be driven away. Durza had failed and died. Murtagh had failed and let the boy go. He couldn't even think about the second time.

_Eragon_. The boy was killing his dream. Slowly.

There was only one thing Galbatorix _could_ do out of desperation, requiring him to appear for the first time in a long time.

The armies clashed outside the capital's walls and the Riders were taking out large chunks of Galbatorix's army. Even Roran, who was the least experienced.

Galbatorix and Shruikan arrived with a loud roar, causing a temporary pause in fighting. All turned toward the regal pair, both frighteningly hovering over the city wall. Galbatorix flashed his crooked smile and descended upon the Varden.

10. How on earth did he get into this mess?

Shruikan was lying on the ground, his chest heaving slowly and painfully. To his left and right he saw Murtagh and Roran, both atop their dragons. Eragon and Saphira were in front of him, but Saphira backed off to allow Eragon to fight fairly.

"You think you can defeat me?" Galbatorix challenged, spitting out blood. "Without your dragon, Eragon Shadeslayer?"

Eragon flashed Brisingr. "I fight fair," he replied simply.

Galbatorix laughed. "We'll see about this fair fight," he said, connecting his own sword against Brisingr. Eragon was much quicker than he thought.

They battled for a long time. Eragon paused, suddenly having a thought come to him. Seven words later, Galbatorix found himself without the power to move.

Eragon did not speak, but thrust the sword through Galbatorix's chest. It reminded him of the mortality he had forgotten and the chance that he'd be reunited with Jarnunvösk soon enough. It had been too long.

Galbatorix laughed defiantly. "I have not died, Eragon Shadeslayer. I died the day my dragon died," he said, before slumping over.

His perfect world was diminished. Their loss.


	5. Nasuada & Murtagh 2

_**Author's Note:**_

Finally completed! This might be my favorite of the five chapters. (:

Inheritance Wiki = my best friend. Let me know if I missed something or totally messed it up! Very much appreciated.

Also, I _may_ have slight allusions toward _The Princess Bride_ and _Lord of the Rings_. ;D

Enjoy! Thanks for alerting/reviewing! (And thanks to CP for writing this wonderful series!)

Loligo7687

**_Author's Note_ (6/19/11):**

Spelling/grammar edited.

~Lucy

*Artemis: Haha, yeah, the things I wanted to happen in _Inheritance_ didn't and the things I knew all along would did, so. Turns out that CP has also said that Beroan is a female name for a dragon, so that's way off as well. xD He does seems a bit too rowdy for a hatchling... maybe a time lapse before he spoke to Nasuada. I'd also like to maybe figure out a personality for him, since, uh, we don't really see much of Firnen anyway. Oh, CP. Thanks for taking the time to review, it's appreciated! ~Lucy

* * *

Ten Things You Didn't Know (Or May Have Known) About Nasuada and Murtagh (Part Two)

1. Nasuada wasn't over her father's death yet. She wanted to hear the story from a different perspective, one that longed escaped her grasp: Murtagh's side of the tragic tale.

But when she was presented with the opportunity to ask him, she would hesitate and begin to talk of other things. War was looming on the horizon, strategies needed to be planned, and Nasuada wanted to recover the past days where she could share intelligent conversations with him. However, Murtagh seemed a lot more perceptive about her and her mannerisms, despite being closed off for most of his young life. He always surprised her in good ways.

"You have something to ask me, Nasuada. I promise to answer it as truthfully as I can," Murtagh said, nodding. "Your opportunities are thinning."

Nasuada wrung her hands. "I do indeed. If it's not too bold to ask, I wish to know the happenstance of my father's murder from your side. I have not entirely accepted the side I've heard already," she said, shaking her head.

"Never too bold," he replied, bowing. "As you know, I accompanied your father to rid the straggling Urgals from the rest of the tunnels in Farthen Dûr. They were subsequently collapsed after we cleared them out. However, when we exited one of the tunnels, we were ambushed by the Twins and a group of Kull. They, the Twins, bewitched me so I couldn't move and took me away, and Ajihad and company lay at the mercy of the rest of the Kull."

She felt relieved, most of all, that he hadn't played a role in the murder. The Twins had paid for their betrayal and she ruled successfully in her father's stead. He'd be proud of her, she was sure.

"Thank you, Murtagh," said Nasuada, sighing.

He bowed in response. "His death will not be in vain. I'll see to it," he replied, pausing. "I pledge myself to your cause."

2. Thorn was a thing of beauty. The ruby red dragon was majestic, graceful, and intelligent. But his true potential was hindered by Galbatorix, who forced him to be mature far more quickly than he should have been at his age. He was forced to train for battle with Murtagh, being pumped full of dark magic to accelerate his growth.

It was the closest thing Murtagh could identify as love. He would do everything in his power to keep his dragon from perishing in battle, even if it meant killing the first person to show him compassion in a cruel world. Eragon.

Of course, when Eragon refused to come along to join Galbatorix, Murtagh struggled with himself internally. Sort of. Thorn was the main persuader in letting Eragon and Saphira go for the meantime. At the risk of severe punishment, Murtagh gave in to Thorn and granted his 'brother' mercy.

_I do not want them to have the same fate as us._

_At the risk of Galbatorix punishing us?_

_Yes. I will sacrifice for their freedom._

_They will kill us the next chance they get._

_Eragon and Saphira know mercy and compassion. They will remember our fate as enslaved dragon and Rider._

_I suppose… but we will have to return another day. And surely we cannot grant mercy a second time._

_Maybe fate will prevent this._

_I will let them go, Thorn. Happy?_

_Completely._

3. Galbatorix was an evil, evil man.

He stripped Murtagh of his freedom. He even stripped Thorn of his freedom by making them both swear a web of oaths in the Ancient Language.

Murtagh hardly spoke more than a word in the King's presence. He found his peace in conversing with Thorn and the occasional conversation with Shruikan. All were pawns in his never-ending battle with Nasuada and the Varden.

The King taught him dark magic, magic that was untouched by the elves and magicians. The edge was already there; the Eldunarí gave him unlimited power by enhancing his magical skills. Murtagh was expected to use this power to capture Eragon and Saphira.

That failed. Twice.

"Do not fail me a third time! I ought to expect you to obey this time. You are to confront the elves at Gil'ead. _Go_!" said Galbatorix, his anger besting him.

Murtagh nodded, trying to hide the obvious flinch at his last words. Thorn didn't have to say anything to confirm his Rider's feelings.

Murtagh was then horrified at Galbatorix's deed. He felt violated; not even his mind or body was his own in Galbatorix's control.

_Say Thorn, remember what Eragon mentioned at our last meeting?_

_I sure do. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Yes. I cannot play this part any longer._

4. Scars told stories. Stories of battle, pain, and loss were brandished by survivors like badges of bravery. Nasuada was humble like her father, who never went on about his great deeds and battle scars. The fading pink lines on her arms served instead as a reminder that she was the rightful and powerful leader of the Varden faction.

Angela had given her herbs to tend to her wounds without the aid of magic. The bandages that were bundled on the table were old and began to tear from age during her usual activities. The skin had already meshed back together, surely, but this skin was still tender to the touch. Carefully, Nasuada covered her ebony skin and her scars with new bandages to continue the healing process.

"Lady Nasuada," Jörmundur said, suddenly appearing in her tent. He bowed, almost forgetting in his haste.

"Yes?" she replied, pulling her sleeves over her bandages.

"Murtagh requests to see you," he replied, his face betraying disgust. Nasuada frowned at this, but she held her tongue.

"Send him in," she replied, and Jörmundur disappeared. In his place came Murtagh, who looked in better shape than he had days ago.

"My Lady," Murtagh began, bowing. "You wished to see me, did you not?"

"Nasuada will do," Nasuada replied, nodding. "I did wish to see you. Jörmundur does not need to know. He's just as jaded as my father was."

"But with good reason."

"Assumptions do not make us good people."

"Lies do not become us, Nasuada."

Nasuada smiled sadly. "I do not mark you as evil, Murtagh. Your heritage does not make you so. But," she said, pausing for moment. "I wish to see the scar that Ajihad imprisoned you for."

Murtagh refused on the spot. "There are things a lady should not see," he replied simply.

Nasuada pursed her lips naturally. "I've seen much more as a lady in battle. Death is no exception," she said.

He bowed in response. "As you wish," he said, removing his shirt to reveal the scar of all scars.

It was noticeable and distinct. It ran down his back; almost the entire length touched from his shoulder to his lower back. Murtagh didn't deserve it. It was pure cruelty. No child should have endured it. He flinched at her warm touch.

"I'm sorry. Curiosity has bested me," Nasuada said quickly, retracting her fingers.

"It has bested me as well," he returned, and Nasuada hadn't reacted in time before he had grabbed her wrist.

"Is it true?" he asked carefully.

"Is what true?"

"That you participated in the Trial of the Long Knives?"

"It's completely true."

Nasuada's sleeve fell back to reveal the full bandages.

"They say you requested no magic to aid the healing process."

"I did."

"And that you won."

"Indeed."

He let go of her arm.

"The world is out to get us, dear Murtagh," she said at last. "To achieve our ends, we must prove ourselves."

"What are you going to add?" he asked, catching her off guard.

She smiled sadly. "To prove your allegiance with the Varden, you have been ordered to be whipped. Thirty lashes and no more," she replied.

"It seems fair and fitting enough."

"I would change it if I could. I have the ability to lead my people, yet I cannot change their minds."

"I've long come to terms with it. So be it; I shall show my allegiance in a public display."

He turned to go. Nasuada bit her lip.

"Do not dismay, Murtagh," she said quietly, grabbing onto his hand. "The world will come to appreciate you."

Murtagh laughed. "I am not so sure, Nasuada, but I will think in your terms from now on," he said, kissing her hand gently.

5. The whipping had turned out a much larger crowd than it had for Roran and other soldiers that had been accused of disobedience from a higher authority. The crowd was largely interested in the Rider who had fought for Galbatorix and now wished to join their cause. Sure, he had helped in the battle under Farthen Dûr. But after killing Oromis and Glaedr, killing many of their counterparts in other attacks, and became The Empire's main weapon, the skepticism and attraction grew as Murtagh showed up at the Varden boundaries bloody and bruised.

Nasuada refused to leave her tent that day. Jörmundur was unsuccessful in convincing her. Well, that wasn't really a surprise. She had always been stubborn toward her father's advisor. The whipping went on as planned.

But Jörmundur tried a second time and he was successful in that attempt. "Your people will take more notice if you're there to seal his pledge of allegiance to the Varden. Nasuada, I am not blind to your feelings of affection for Murtagh," he said simply.

She frowned. He knew her so well. "Very well. I shall attend," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jörmundur nodded. "Let's go," he said, escorting her out of the tent. They arrived just as the piece of leather was being placed inside Murtagh's mouth.

The crowd quieted as Nasuada approached the Rider. "Do you, Murtagh, son of Morzan, pledge your allegiance to the Varden?" she announced, knowing that this would prove to her people that Murtagh was not his father. That Murtagh was forced to fight for the opposing side and willing to support the freedom the Varden sought.

Murtagh spit out the piece of leather in his mouth. "I do, Lady Nasuada," he replied, bowing his head slightly. She nodded and looked out over the crowd.

The spoken word was not enough to spare him punishment.

6. A large map was spread in front of the company peering down at it.

"We must position ourselves closer to the capital," said Jörmundur, scratching his chin. "When we strike, we must be in the best position as possible to take down Galbatorix."

"What about casualties? They'll be higher the closer we get," Nasuada replied, troubled.

"That we might have to sacrifice," Eragon imputed. "Murtagh, Roran, and I can keep numbers down. The magicians will help too."

Nasuada reluctantly agreed. "And what of facing Galbatorix?"

"I plan to," Eragon said, nodding. "I owe it to my father and Alagaësia."

Jörmundur nodded. "We have time to recuperate and allow Roran's dragon to grow and mature according to the latest reports from our spies," he said. "Galbatorix is amassing his army as we speak."

"That's what I was afraid of," Nasuada added.

"But we have all the races of Alagaësia to fight for us, well, most of them," Eragon said, trying to go for reassurance.

"Indeed. I fear we will have no other choice. Our next meeting will determine our fate as the Varden," Nasuada replied, sighing. "But I have faith in our Riders."

Eragon bowed slightly. "Thank you," he said. "I shall pass on the word to Murtagh and Roran."

Nasuada and Jörmundur exchanged the same look. _Our strength relies on theirs_.

7. "Roran's the newest Rider?" Nasuada asked, her surprise cutting through.

But why should she be surprised? She recognized his ability to lead, his sensibility and cleverness on the battlefield, and his strength with a hammer. Nasuada had named him a general, hadn't she? Though he suffered lashes for his disobedience, she had regretted the punishment. It just had to be done.

"Yes, he is," Eragon replied. "Would you like to see his dragon?"

The curiosity overwhelmed her. "I would, Eragon," she replied, smiling. Eragon smiled as well. Roran appeared with a green bundle in his arms. His dragon was curled contently in a ball.

"May I?" she asked, reaching out to touch his scales. Roran nodded.

_Nasuada!_

Nasuada jumped from fright. The little green dragon was looking up at her with curious eyes.

_Sorry to frighten you._

_That's okay, little dragon._

The number of times she communicated with dragons was the same amount of dragons in existence. It was very rare.

_Beroan is my name. I've heard so much about you._

_Well, Beroan, I've heard so much about you too._

The green dragon purred loudly. _I've asked Roran to announce our allegiance as dragon and Rider to you._

As if on cue, Roran spoke up. "Beroan and I would like to join Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn in fighting against Galbatorix. We pledge our allegiance to you."

Nasuada smiled. "Thank you both," she replied, bowing to them.

_We won't let you down._

8. Zar'roc meant misery. A sword that was properly named for the murders it committed from the time Morzan had first claimed it, to the time Brom usurped it and passed it to Eragon, and when Murtagh stole back his inheritance from Eragon. The blood of previous Riders was endlessly stained on the blade, but it had seen good times with Brom and Eragon. The Shade Durza had been murdered by Zar'roc in Eragon's possession, as well as Urgals on the battlefield. The sword had struck again on a Rider; Oromis had fallen in battle against Murtagh under the influence of Galbatorix, as well as the misery blade.

Murtagh saw the sword as his sole inheritance from his father. Unless, of course, the scar that marred his back accounted for anything.

It was a handsome blade. It was bright red; the pommel was silver and small; in the handle rested a ruby that properly matched the blade; and Morzan's insignia was noticeable on the blade and sheath alike. Murtagh wielded it with one hand and a deadly one at that. The sheath was the color of thick blood that shielded Zar'roc from the outside world.

Murtagh wanted to use it properly. He wanted to destroy the man that twisted his father in the first place. Galbatorix. That job was for Eragon, however, so he would just have to settle on the fact that he'd be using the damned sword to fight for the Varden's cause. Nasuada's cause.

9. "I _am_ fighting, Jörmundur," Nasuada said, practicing her archery at a stationary target.

"Absolutely not, my Lady," he insisted, watching her fluid motions with a bow. He was adamant on the position that the leader would not fight alongside her people.

"Why not? I am not letting my people die while I wither away in my tent doing nothing!"

"Your father would want me to keep you safe!"

"So he could fight, and I cannot?"

"These are very different situations, Nasuada!"

"No, my word is final Jörmundur. I will not stay behind. I'm fighting."

Her last arrow hit the center of the target. Jörmundur tensed, but a deep breath dispelled the anger he felt for giving in to her demands.

"I'm not a little girl, Jörmundur. My father taught me well with a bow," she replied, her lips curving into a small smile.

He nodded. "Forgive me, my Lady. I was only suggesting it for your own interest. However, I believe it's time for you to have something that Ajihad would want you to have," he said, revealing a sword in its sheath.

Nasuada took the sword and admired its beauty. Her father's blade was handsome. It was the one that had scratched Durza's own and had done many brave things. The blade was on the heavy side, but Nasuada handled it with two hands. It sliced through the air as easily as her arrows, but she didn't expect it to clash with another as she practiced her rusty swordsmanship.

"Not bad," Murtagh commented, letting her withdraw the blade.

"Not bad? Kind words from a master swordsman," Nasuada replied, laughing in spite of herself. "I was raised mostly on my bow and arrows, not the sword."

"Kind words from Lady Nasuada," he quipped, hiding Zar'roc in its sheath. "I do not deserve as much."

She shook her head. "Of course you do. Do not discredit yourself entirely," she replied.

He bowed. "So, Nasuada means to fight in the upcoming battle?" he asked.

"She does. And will not be persuaded otherwise," she said, assertively.

"And so she will fight," Murtagh replied, with a rare smile. "She will be quintessential in the defeat of the King. My allegiance is stronger than ever."

Nasuada's lips found his. They kissed for the last time before the battle. The approaching army had arrived much more quickly than the Varden had anticipated.

10. The magicians had suffered worse out of all the Varden; many of the spells had kept the soldiers and Riders safe while arrows and swords surrounded them. But eventually, the Riders had descended upon Galbatorix and were too far away to be protected. Luckily for them, their strength waned just as the final blow was placed upon the King.

A couple arrows had hit Nasuada on her armor, bouncing off and piercing the ground instead. Her fellow archers were aware of their leader fighting among them, as were the other soldiers and races fighting for the Varden. They admired her dedication, her loyalty, and her spirit for the cause of bringing down the tyranny that Galbatorix had established against their will. Their arrows hit true as they fell upon the opposing army.

It seemed like the battle would never end; it was long, cruel, and bloody. The death count rose on each side as it raged on. Yet, the Varden did not expect the retreat of the King's army, nor when they saw three dragons and their Riders return with the same knowledge in their eyes. _Galbatorix is dead_.

Nasuada and the generals immediately prepared to strike the runaway army. Without their leader, they were confused and disoriented. They agreed upon the Riders to head the party of soldiers, but Murtagh offered to take them alone.

"Roran must see to his wife, and Eragon to Arya," he said simply.

Nasuada bid him the temporary farewell. "Be careful," she said, biting her lip.

Murtagh paused. "You'll need reassurance," he said.

She shook her head. "No, no, you've already faced Galba—"

Murtagh silenced her lips with his. "Maybe I am reassured," Nasuada said, smiling.


End file.
